


Sultry days of Summer

by MaJe



Series: EnnoYama Weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoYama Weekend, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJe/pseuds/MaJe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was yet another stifling summer day, perfect for gardening. In Yamaguchi's opinion at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I made researches and in this contexte sultry means hot and humid apparently. I'm not good with titles. Nor with summaries. Prompt : Future

Ready to head home, Tadashi speed walked to spend as little time outside as possible. This year, the summer was stifling, the high temperatures and humidity not a good combination. His days at the animal shelter were slow, the volunteers greatly lightening his workload. They always had many volunteers during the summer, probably thanks to the air conditioning, so it left the permanent employees enough time to tackle the paperwork and make sure they had enough supplies. His tasks were repetitive, but Tadashi was glad his working place had air conditioning, because the old house he just managed to buy with his long-time boyfriend was not equipped. And as much as he loved his boyfriend, right now he dreaded going home.

Stopping on his way to buy ice cream like he’d done for the past few days, he spent more time than necessary to decide on the flavours. He knew his boyfriend’s favourite, and he had been craving Cola Popsicle all day. However he wanted to enjoy the cold air for as long as possible; until he felt guilty for his boyfriend that had to stay at home for now.

Once home, he didn’t bother calling out to his boyfriend, knowing he would be outside to work on the garden. A smile graced his lips as he made his way outside, taking a sit on the porch.

Chikara was on his knees, digging to sow some flowers they’d bought together.  Tadashi bit his lips, his smile still there, thanking the weather for once. Chikara was shirtless, only wearing shorts, and his upper body was really a sight to behold thanks to their years of playing volleyball. He was also thankful to their years of relationship, because he would have been too embarrassed to watch a few years ago. Now this was a show he wouldn’t miss for anything.

Chikara straightened, wiping his forehead with his arm, and Tadashi decided it was time he made his presence known. Grabbing two ice creams from his bag he went to his boyfriend and put the cold package on his neck, startling Chikara.

“Time for a break!”

Once his surprise died down, Chikara smiled at him, welcoming him and grabbing one ice cream. Tadashi sat next to him, making sure their shoulders touched even though it was already hot enough.

“Wait,” Chikara started while trying to push his boyfriend away, “I smell of sweat.”

Tadashi stayed stubbornly still, eating his ice cream like nothing was happening.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind… I got to see you work out shirtless, I can’t complain,” he added with a teasing tone.

Smiling, Chikara started eating his ice cream too, before sighing dramatically.

“I get it: you’re going out with me for my body…”

Tadashi stopped eating immediately, a frown on his face while he looked at his boyfriend with an expression that said you know I didn’t mean that. Chikara smiled, putting his forehead against Tadashi’s.

“I was joking don’t be upset.”

He gave him an Eskimo kiss, sending butterflies to Tadashi’s stomach, and they resumed eating in comfortable silence. They stayed next to each other well after they finished their ice creams, shoulders still touching, until Chikara broke the silence.

“It’s hot.”

“Yeah… I contemplated staying at work; the air conditioning is nice…”

“Traitor.”

Chikara playfully pushed Tadashi aside and took advantage of his loss of balance to get up and stretch his arms above his head, instantly catching his boyfriend’s attention.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Chikara announced before turning around, but he couldn’t take a step, Tadashi’s hand grabbing his shorts preventing him from doing so.

“Let me come with you?”

Tadashi was making his best puppy eyes; he had probably learnt that at work, knowing it was difficult for his boyfriend to resist them. He did his best though, crossing his arms in front of him to look intimidating.

“No, you almost chose air conditioning over me.”

“I bought you ice cream, and I’ll wash your back. Please?”

Tadashi had inclined his head when saying that last word, and he knew he had won when he saw Chikara’s smile.

“Of course you can come; it’s more economical that way.”

Tadashi smiled, victory written on his face, and he got up to grab his boyfriend’s hand, heading inside. Well, summer was stifling, making their palms sweaty where they joined, but it wasn’t going to prevent him from enjoying his time with his boyfriend.


End file.
